Jayfeather Talk: Interviews
by mosshadow
Summary: Another round of interviews in the Follow up to my most popular fic! Review If you want your fics to be interviewed! Lots of charrie bashing! R&R FINAL EPISODE!
1. Interview round one

Character list: Jayfeather and Luna( OC by Dragnerz)

Guest: Zira(TLKII)

Camera: Lionblaze

Teleprompter: Larka(sight)

Lights: Otulissa(GGH)

Interviewees: 4 of the twisted reality by pheonix incarnate and Nightshimmer . Scubb from the Redwall fanfic Throw down your Guise by Jade Tealeaf

This is a follow up to Jayfeather Talk featuring only interviews instead of tortures and dares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mosshadow: hi and welcome to a simplified version of Jayfeather talk so I can finish up the un-interviewed characters. And make fun of- I mean write about film and anime characters. And how do you like the new stage after Hollyleaf blew up the last one? We're in Larka's place this time.

Luna: why do you have all those burns Jay?

Jayfeather: Mosshadow decided to drag me and Morgra of to the Anti-pure ones party with Soren and Twilight. Then he got us to play with fire, and then guess what happened

Luna: er what?(Jayfeather ignores her and looks at the guest host for this episode.

Jayfeather: okay, whose is Zira?

Mosshadow: crazy lioness from the second lion king movie.

Jayfeather: why is everyone I get crazy!!!

Luna: I'm not!

Zira(evilly): hello...

Nuka: Hey mom you forgot your Anti-depressants!

Zira: I'm on stage you idiot!*slap*

Nuka: sorry mommy...(He runs off sadly)

Zira: stupid child.

Control room-----

Larka: What the *Bleep*!

Otulissa: I'm not doing that to my children.

Stage----

Lionblaze: Jeez...

Luna: that's cruel....

Zira: *cold smile*.

Jayfeather: *cough* We are beginning with the Twisted Reality characters Sandshadow, Shadowstone, Daydream and Nightmare.

The said cats come in.

Luna: Welcome to Jayfeather Talk!

Nightmare: Hi!

Jayfeather: so how is it in the asylum?

Daydream:*hops up and down excitedly* oh it's not bad but we rarely get let outside and we have all these guys checking in on us so that we don't jump off a bridge or something.

Nightmare: or freak out when we see things and try to make knives or bite each other. By the way Moss you really had a big delay in putting us on the show.

Mosshadow: sorry! The Tortures and dares take up so much time!

Zira: I didn't get a sheet of paper you fools ! How do I know what to ask these imbeciles!

Jayfeather: there's the teleprompter! Look underneath the camera lenses! Unlike you I'm blind so I actually memorize my questions , stupid!

Lionblaze:*points at screen underneath his camera*.

Larka:*in control room* Man , is she trying to insult me or something?

Zira: I can't see the letters! To small. I'll threaten , er persuade the teleprompter to make them bigger!

She runs off the stage.

Luna: Umm,........ I'll take her questions. How is it seeing demons Sandshadow?

Sandshadow: ohh there soo scary and they want to take my SOUL!! AHHH THEIR HERE! ! *points at certain wolf in the audience*

Fell: um, what did I do? MOSSHADOW ENOUGH OF THE LAME COMMENTS ABOUT ME!!

Mosshadow: sorry.

Sandshadow: NO NO BEHIND HIM!!

Tigerstar: me? Why I've never done any thing wrong in my life!

The view cuts to a 2 way split of StarClan and the lake .----

Everyone: *COUGH, COUGH, CHOKE , CHOKE , FAINT!*

Back to stage-----

Jayfeather: anyway...

Sandshadow screams and runs as fast as she can towards the door. The asylum employees grab her and send her to solitary confinement.

Shadowstone: *gets taken over by other personality* (demonic voice)I will destroy you!

Jayfeather: what did I do?

Luna jumps in front of the host. Shadowstone is held back by the two remaining cats and there is a big fight. The doctors tazer them and take them off stage.

Luna: close one...

Jayfeather: and wheres Zira?

Control room----

Zira: how dare you make the words to small for me to see!

Larka:(calmly) I needed to fit the question in the screen , you could have easily seen it.

Zira: *grabs Larka and puts claws to throat* Do you want to die?

Otulissa: wow , she is insane!

Larka: *struggling* aren't you going to help me?

Otulissa:*gasp* hey look Simba's in the audience!

Zira:*drops Larka* really? I gonna go take my revenge on Him! Ha ha !

Larka immediately slash knocks Zira over and holds her down.

Otulissa: security!

Graystripe comes and pawcuffs Zira. Cloudtail comes to help drag the crazed lioness away.

Back on stage----

Cloudtail Drops Zira roughly on the stage.

Zira: I'LL KILL YOU!!!

Jayfeather: and we shall now go on to our next person because I don't giva damn about a stupid annoying lioness even if she is from a really popular movie.

Luna: and our next interviewee is Scubb an OC from the Redwall fanfiction Throw Down Your Guise By Jade Tealeaf.

An anthropomorphic vixen skips in to the studio.

Scubb: Hello!

Luna: Hi and welcome to Jayfeather talk.

Scubb(snappishly): I know dat! It's right above the stage and printed on all those Tv screens all over the place!

Jayfeather: thats just a decoration and we always say the name of the show so people remember!

Mosshadow: Cough! Get on with it!

Luna: the author sure likes to put in exclamation marks.

Jayfeather: um sure. Anyway read the Q's Z.

Zira: My names ZIRA AND DON'T YOU DARE SHORTEN MY AWESOMELY COOL NAME YOU LITTLE PEST!

Mosshadow: You do realize that Zira means hate in Swahili?

Zira: oh. YAY! PIE!

Cut to 20 screen view of the people reading this and StarClan and tons of other places.------

Everyone:OMIGOD MOSSHADOW USED HIS MOST REPETIVE AND SIGNATURE PIE JOKE AGAIN!

Honeyfern: though I like it! *eats pie*

Soren: yeah me too*EATS BIG PIE*

Twilight: me want some! *reaches through dimensions and steals Honeyfern's pie*.

Honeyfern: *BLEEP*! (she pulls out a tazer and jumps into the GGH Canon universe , shoots Twilight and jumps back into StarClan.

Soren: you could have just shared with me.

Twilight: well I felt like being random to please readers.

Soren: good job then.

Studio-----

Jayfeather: Mosshadow, please switch the damn view back to the actual fic instead of side conversations.(muttering) man , I hate these authors who put random crap in their parody fics.

Zira: can I read the damn script already!

Luna: could you two damn morons stop saying damn!

Zira: damn, you for damning me to stop damning! Damn!*realizes she said it again*Damn! Damn!ACK!

Readers: just shut up and get on with it!

Zira: oh fine, you little pests... OW!*readers hits her with a BB gun* stupid American teenagers.... First question, what are your goals in life.

Scubb: well, I'm a little confused right now. I just want to find my mother Bargra, but after that I'm not sure .*looks confused.*

Luna: do you feel well disposed to the hares?

Scubb: yeah they're my friends now but I always have trouble watching my mouth.

Lionblaze(Camera): yeah , just like my bro...

Jayfeather :*hiss* Do you get into mischief a lot?

Scubb(smile):yeah, sometimes with my friends we try to put buckets of scraps or cold water over door ways. It's kinda fun to see random beasts get their fur all soaked and mushy. Drives the officers nut when their in uniform! He ! He! Though one time we almost got my guardian so I had to open the door way on my self so Pewter wouldn't get it. I got let off lightly.

Zira: (darkly) Have you ever tried murdering someone? (she cackles quietly to herself).

Luna: thats not on the script!

Scubb : Huh? Why would kill the hares? Though I think some of them could use a nice beating!

Audience: *laughter*.

Mosshadow: and we're out of time thanks for joining us.

Scubb: yer welcome. Bye!

She leaves.

Mosshadow: and I have some important news! This fic is part of a massive update! I have TWO new STORIES! And my Sight fic Return from beyond the Red Meadow is updated with a long chap! Go to my profile and read! And we are accepting interviews as usual. There is a 8 character limit per episode and next episode at least 2 have already been filled so review , review ,review! And next guest host is Naruto! Even though I barely watch his show!

Zira: why can't I stay?

Jayfeather :Yes! I'll be rid of her! Yippee!

Luna: And that ends it for this episode bye!

Credits roll---

* * *

And Click on that box! Yes the light blue one with the Green Words!. And as previously stated I have TWO NEW STORIES! And my main adventure story Return from beyond the Red Meadow is updated! Please read that even if you haven't read the Sight. It's my main focus fic and I want it to be the most popular after Jayfeather talk. Thanks BYE!


	2. Mosshadow gets interviewed

Character list: Jayfeather and Luna( OC by Dragnerz)

Guest: N/A

Camera: Lionblaze

Teleprompter: Larka(sight)

Lights: Otulissa(GGH)

Interviewees: The author!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jayfeather: Hi , annoying readers !

Luna: Please don't make readers hate us!

Dragnerz: are you making my character look bad?

Mosshadow: yeah, like I would do that?

Tigerstar: you would.

Mosshadow: what the heck are you doing here?

Tigerstar: oh just looking at various addresses of certain, females.....

Luna: *twitch*.

Jayfeather: get off the stage so we can get on with this mini episode.

Tigerstar and Dragnerz leave.

Mosshadow: Okay since we need more reviews , I'm just quickly writing this self interview fic.

Luna: Self-interview? Aren't we doing the interview.

Jayfeather: He's the author so he can do what ever crap comes to him to us. I hate my real authors too. They made me blind and made my sister crazy and my brother has anger problems and …..

Luna and the entire crew: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.....

Erins: shut it!

Jayfeather: okay lets interview this stupid fanfiction writer and go home.

Mosshadow: yes please!

Breezepelt: who wants this pie.

Lionblaze: oooo! ME! *eats*

Breezepelt: I didn't bake it yet!

Lionblaze: ARK!*dies from food posioning.

Luna: oh shoot the camera guy's dead!

Jayfeather: *zaps lion blaze with remote*

Lionblaze: I LIVE!

Mosshadow: ahem!

Jayfeather: okay. First question, do you like writing fanfiction?

Mosshadow: um no duh. If I didn't what would I be doing here?

Luna: do you like to read fanfiction?

Mosshadow: *twitch* Who made these questions?

Firestar: ME!

Mosshadow: explains a lot...

Luna: Do you like creating Ocs?

Mosshadow: sorta, haven't made many of those yet. But using Ocs in Jayfeather Talk is fun. Remember Wildpath ?

Jayfeather: *twitch*

Mosshadow: And using Luna is pretty fun to. She's has a mild temper and is respectful. Can't wait to see her next chapter.

Luna: thanks. What are your favorite types of fanfiction to write about?

Mosshadow: I bet everyone knows this already but it's Humor and adventure. Humor is fun, because you can get a good laugh out of it and people don't feel depressed if someone dies, because when they die it's funny! When I write **I Killed Them al**l or help with Horror stories like **The Mistake **I kinda feel depressed as I plan out the deaths of various important characters.

Larka(in control room): man , I bet I'm next....(*Cough*sneak peek*Cough*)

Otulissa(control room): glad Moss doesn't actively write GGH stories.

Jayfeather: what's your favorite fanfiction?

Mosshadow: Well I really like **the Pact **By The Kerl and I like **A scarred Face and a Torn Heart **by Liza Taylor. My favorite of them all right now is **The Freak **Tiger Sheik in the TLK section. It was rather depressing but had strong views of hate and love and darkness and evil. Just too many flash backs though.. I liked Liza Taylor's fic because it's about Brightheart who is one of my favs and lots of kills! It's rather scary how much destruction one cat can cause. **The Pact **is a great story because it contrasts views of good and evil. It's also about almost all of my favorite Sight characters and the style is very accurate to the original book. The little voices in Fell's head get rather annoying though. Strangely all of the three include characters having internal struggles with their dark side. Funny stories that go somewhere with out randomness are great from Tearthgril I loved her OC T. For comedy I loved **Special Interview LIVE **By Peridot Tears. It was hilarious and funny but that author can be such a pervert and so are the reviewers! One guy sent in an entire paragraph about owl reproduction.! Geez! *shivers and collapses from the horror*.

Luna: are you okay?*pours buckets of water*.

Mosshadow: *coughs* thanks, lets move on.

Jayfeather: what is your favorite section?

Mosshadow: Warriors of course! And the Lion King. The Warriors section has a steady flow of fics and they are generally good quality. They have great parodies with Game shows. The Lion King section is kinda weird because on one end you have all these little ten year olds who can't write for their life putting ridiculous plots up that have as much sensibility as Darkstripe.

Audience: HA HA!

Darkstripe: HAH HA, why am I laughing?(Tigerstar wackes him with a baseball bat) HEY why did ya do that for ? *Whack*

Tigerstar: it's fun! And I got the addresses of all these females!

Darkstripe: Ooooooh let's have fun!

Mosshadow: --and on the other end there are the high schoolers who write insanely long and insanely emotional high quality fiction that trumps most Warriors and Sight writers.

Luna: and of the Harry Potter and Twilight archives?

Mosshadow: TWILIGHT ? AHHHH ! Just kidding Twilight fans.

Twilight fans: KILL HIM !!!

Mosshadow: *ducks rocks*.

Jayfeather: *presses button*

The twilight fans are suddenly wrapped in a huge steel net.

Edward : I'll save you my loyal fans! *gets shot by Lionblaze* ACK NO !

Lionblaze: ha ha!

Mosshadow: I've never read Twilight and I don't plan to. I've looked at that section though. It's mostly oneshots and little alternate ending. I wasn't interested. I tried flaming a bad one but my computer jammed.

Bella: It must've been my awesomeness!

Mosshadow: *rolls eyes* And for some reason I just never felt like reading Harry Potter fanfiction.

Jayfeather: So then , who are your favorite Protagonist and Antagonists to write about?

Mosshadow: well rather obviously, and it seems many things I telling you guys are obvious, that Jayfeather is my favorite to write about as a Protagonist. He's negative, pessimistic and emo so that makes him great for a parody like this.

Jayfeather: I'm not emo*hides cutting knife*.

Mosshadow: and then writing About Brightheart is fun because I pity her and she has a nice story to tell in **The pain of wounds** which I gave to Brightclaw to write. For antagonists my favorite to write about Is Morgra from the Sight, because she's aggressive and cunning. Because later she became a protagonist I get to write about her as both depending on the time period. On Jayfeather Talk I just hurt her for no apparent reason. Then I like to write about Fell--

Fell: I hate it when you write about me! You're gonna make me kill-

Mosshadow: shut up! - and as I was saying I like to write-

Larka: You're gonna make him kill-

Mosshadow: stop! Don't give away the plot of **IKTA!**

Morgra: Hey, am I going to-

Mosshadow: don't ruin the suspense you morons or you guys are gonna get it in **Return from beyond...**

Larka: oh shoot , if he gets angry he'll probably*whisper*.

Morgra: I don't thinks he'll have the world end, were supposed to save it so it wouldn't please readers...

Mosshadow: and I like writing about*glares at the three so they don't interrupt* because he's compassionate , quiet and caring. And he makes a great character for –

Random StarClan cat: AHHH THE stalkers are coming for me!

Palla(Sight): Omigod their coming for me!

Strix Struma(GGH): Dang they're still stalking me!

Tigerstar and Several Dark Forest villains are running after several females.

Spottedleaf: dang, haven't you gotten over me yet?

Fell: Get away from my mother you *bleep**Rips Darkstripe into two.

Darkstripe's head: AHH wheres my body!

Darkstripe's Body: Yippee! I'm divorced from my head! *does Scottish dance*

Fell: *jaw drop*

Clawface: WTF!

Tigerstar: come'er liddle Spottedleafy....

Spottedleaf : Thats it! I hate you b*bleep*d .

She pulls out a bunch of bananas.

Everyone: huh?

She shoved them down Tigerstar's throat until he chokes to death.

Tigerstar: why must all parodies involve me being killed in epically humiliating ways?

Mosshadow: ack, Lets end and get outta here.

Luna: Touche!

Mosshadow: and remember to review! And read my other stories cause I just updated almost everything last night! Especially **Return from Beyond the Red Meadow! **Thats one's the best! And thanks to those who have reviewed! BYE

Clawface: can I go on a date with you Spotty?

Spottedleaf: *pulls out magnum*

Clawface: Please?

Sound of gunfire.......

The end.

And thanks to Fanfiction lover4444 and Dsrox for reviewing IKTA and japaneseGirl388, hockey10 and Darkangel783 for reviewing Return... And letting me write is as a sequel.

And I'm now co-author with Hockey10 for The Mistake! Thanks Hockey10!


	3. Fireheart and crew

Character list: Jayfeather and Luna( OC by Dragnerz)

Guest: Naruto

Camera:Larka(sight)

Teleprompter: Lionblaze

Lights: Otulissa(GGH)

Interviewees: The crew of Fireheart teaches us....

Larka: Okay , camera on!

Jayfeather: Hi and welcome to Jayfeather Talk! I'm your annoying host,---HEY who put that in the script!

Luna:(She jumps in front of Jayfeather) And I'm your Co-host OC Luna!

Larka: And I'm camera today!

Lionblaze: I'm teleprompter!

Otulissa: and I'm lights!

Mosshadow: and I'm the author! Go me!

Naruto: And I'm the guest host with awesome ninja skills!*strikes ninja pose*

Zira: I'm EVIL!

Mosshadow: you aren't supposed to be here....

Zira: Feel the power of evil ! *force lightning*!

Mosshadow: uh, you do realize that authors are impervious to the dark side?

Zira: aww man... Are they impervious to lightsabers?

Luna: just shut up and leave!

Scar: has anyone seen my girlfriend?

Everyone: *point*

Scar: Hey there you are Z ! *hug*

Zira: I'm trying to kill the author right now!

Scar:*drags Zira off stage*

Jayfeather: whew!

Mosshadow: what are you doing with my laptop Naruto!

Naruto: Looking at your email! Hey look your co-author sent you a message about one of your stories!

Mosshadow goes over and looks at it.

Message: XD Doesn't Fell sound like a nutcase?**(A/N thats a real message from Leopardpool about IKTA)**

Mosshadow: ha ha, *twitch* *closes laptop* lets just get started.

Jayfeather: today our guests are the cast from the show of Fireheart teaches us what to do when!

Naruto: and according to the teleprompter I must say that the author thanks all the reviewers of the main Jayfeather talk episodes and Icethroat21, Ha ha funny name!(Luna slaps him) Ack! Hockey10 Another weird name and *slap* ack *collapses* Jade Tealeaf? What kinda*Mosshadow claws him*

Naruto falls to the ground crying like a baby in the fetal position.

Luna: aren't ninjas supposed to be tough?

Naruto: Save me from this fanfiction Barney and Elmo!

Larka: ummmm......

Fireheart, Onestar and Scourge come in along with their own crew.

Jayfeather: hey grandpops and welcome to Jayfeather Talk .

Fireheart: Hi ! Today we are going to do Fireheart and crew teaches you how to be an ASSASIN!

Luna: That would be interesting... Don't try this at home kids!

Pick a good target!

Fireheart: Lets kill somebody!

Scourge: the muffin man!

Onestar: NOOOO THE PIE MAN THE PIE MAN HE IS EVIL!!!!

Fireheart: That guy inside that building with the Microsoft symbol?

Scourge: you meant the building with tons of guards and security?

Fireheart: YEAH!

Scourge: OKAY!*drinks coffee*

2 .Choose good weapons!

Fireheart: Lets use these bananas!

Onestar:*grabs pie cannon*

Scourge: No this is a good weapon*holds bikini*

Luna: What the *bleep*.

3. Stealth is nessesary

Fireheart: we must be quiet when we infilitrate the perimeter!

Scourge:*is dressed in a neon bikini* WHO LET THE CATS OUT. WHO? WHO? LET THE CATS OUT!

Onestar: PIE! IT's ELETRIC! BOOGIE! BOOGIE!

4. Kill the guards

Guard: OMIGOD SOMEONE's SINGING! IT MUST BE THE DEADLY ASSASIN! FIRE.

Fireheart: the're shooting ! Return fire*throws bananas*

Onestar: *throws pie*

Scourge: *throws himself*

Guard: *shoots Scourge*

Scourge: Mommee!

Onestar was here!!!!

The end!

Scourge: TA DAA! *dies*

Jayfeather: somebody please mop up that sticky stuff thats on my paws.

Larka: thats blood.

Jayfeather: AHHH I GONNA GET STDS!

Larka: whats an STD?

Fireheart: *BIG AND CENSORED EXPLAINATION*

Switch to heaven-----

Palla: SOB! SOB !Omigod, Fireheart is taking the innocence out of my poor daughters mind!

Morgra: big deal. You would have had to tell her anyway!

Palla:*hug*

Huttser: Wow Fireheart is telling Larka about *CENSORED*

Switch to studio------

Larka: Okay, thats somethings I bet my parents didn't want me to know.

Mosshadow: okay ! I am now scarred.... because of you .

The other show leaves.

Luna: Naruto , please stop reading PlayNinja magazine !

Naruto: I'm not! This is Nintendo power!

Mario(Italian Accent)(Pops out of magazine): Ma-ma-miaa! It's da princess! *sees random girl in audience*

Mosshadow: I just crossed into 2 movies a video game and a TV show!

Jayfeather: GRRR! *snap claws*

Naruto and Mario disappear. Anything random and funny still lying on the floor(Such as Scourge ) disappears.

Jayfeather: So then author, what can we expect for next episode.

Mosshadow: Well then, I've been looking for more interviews and waiting for one requester to receive my acceptation statement. There's a fic I've asked for an Interview it's a Lion King one. And the characters are like Emo! And the plots really dark and twisted. And he Killed VITANI! SOB!!

Luna: anything else?

Mosshadow: yeah I'm going to ask this person for use of an OC in Return from.... and Interview a Sight /Final Fantasy Cross over.

Larka: Am I in it?

Mosshadow: yes you are..*rolls eyes* You are always in a Sight story, it's tradition! And I will probably have a Sneak peek of RFBTRM (Return from …..) in the next. If I am not able to get the permission for the cameos I'll just interview my own fics.

Jayfeather: And so thats it for upcoming news and interviews. Bye!

Lionblaze: Oh heres some pie! It's mouse! Bye readers!

Everyone: thanks!

Larka: Bye.

Luna: bye!

Otulissa: Bye!

Mosshadow: BYE! *Begins cutting pie for everyone* See you next episode!

you next episode!


	4. Return from Beyond Interview

Character list: Jayfeather and Luna( OC by Dragnerz)

Guest: Yoda(Star wars)

Camera: Larka(sight)

Teleprompter: Lionblaze

Lights: Otulissa(GGH)

Interviewees: Mosshadow's Return from beyond the Red meadow (Includes OC s By Longsharpfangs and Darkangel783) and Brightclaw's The pain of wounds.

This is a follow up to Jayfeather Talk featuring only interviews instead of tortures and dares.

Jayfeather: Sticky, O Sticky , where art thou?

Luna: Um........

Mosshadow: Finally, *evil laugh* HA HA ! I have put in the extraordinarily overused sticky joke.

Otulissa: doesn't like every humor fic with Jayfeather use the stick joke?

Mosshadow: Yes and this fic is no exception!

Yoda: clichéd this is.

Jayfeather: Yay, we are stuck with a green two-leg thing.....

Yoda: Contempt, feel , do you?

Luna: He's cute!

Yoda: Cuddle me , do not.

Jayfeather(turns to audience): Where is my magic stick already?

In the dark forest-------

Tigerstar: you sticky shall now be used by me to rule the world! HA HA !

Sticky meanwhile is tied to a tree with chains and Clawface is pointing a shotgun at the stick despite it being an inanimate object. Naturally what else could one expect from a blatant idiot like Clawface? For all we know he might kill himself with stupidity.

Tigerstar: Shut up narrator! I Hate your eloquence and pathetic attempts at sounding professional. I shall now use sticky to dominate the world through mind control! MU HA HAH .

Clawface: I wonder what this hole at the front of the gun does when I pull the trigger?

The blatant idiot looks at the front of the shotgun while pulling the trigger. There is a sharp report. There is a lot of blood. There will soon be a lot of fanfiction readers laughing. There will be a pissed off Tigerstar , oh wait there is a pissed off Tigerstar in present tense!

Tigerstar: Shut the bloody hell up narrator!

Man I wonder if dropping a nuke on Tig would cheer him up?

Tigerstar: NO PLEASE NARRATOR I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

KABOOM!!!

studio----

Luna: where's the narrator?

I'm here!

Luna: Great, you're back.

Jayfeather: Where's sticky?

That's a little hard to explain, do you have property insurance?

Mosshadow: never mind, Erin Hunter will get you a new one.

Erin: no I won't!

Larka: *Sigh* I'll get one from my author.

David Clements-Davis: Okay, so you need a magical stick from your friend?

Larka: yeah.

David: Here.

The author gives Larka a large , magical blueish stick with golden swirly thingies that look like the stuff on the cover of all his book.

Larka: Okay here it is! *gives stick*

Jayfeather: YAY STICKY! *hugs stick *

Stick: World domination sequence initiated.....(**A/N What did you think would happen?:)**

Larka: great, I must save the world again.... *breaks stick* Hey that was easier than the first 3 times!(**A/N Includes fanfiction)**

Jayfeather: NOOOOO!!

----------Commercial break-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat: Do you want to advertise some random thing? Well just advertise on here by PM or review because Mosshadow isn't bothered to make a funny commercial right now.....

----------end------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoda: dangerous , personal attachment is.

Larka: I like this dude!

Jayfeather: SHUT UP!!! ARGHHHHHH STICKY !!!!

Luna: thats IT!!! *kicks Jayfeather into the air, leaps up and begins slashing him in midair then smashes him down into the stage making a large crater*.

Yoda: *twitch*.

Mosshadow: okay lets get started !

Lionblaze : Jayfeather got beaten by a girl!

Luna : whats wrong with girls? *beats up Lionblaze *

Lionblaze: arghHHHHH.

Mosshadow: GET STARTED !

Jayfeather: okay, today because no one has replied for an interview we are going to use our backups.

Luna: which are The pain of Wounds by Brightclaw writing under Mosshadow's account and Return from Beyond the Red Meadow by Mosshadow which was already scheduled for a few spoilers and hints.

Jayfeather: and first we have The Pain of wounds starring Brightheart and Cloudtail, come in guys.

The said characters come in. They are followed by the author Brightclaw who has been here for regular Jayfeather talk.

Brightheart: hi.

Cloudtail: *Gives middle claw to ShadowClan * hey peeps!

Brightclaw: HELLO ! *drinks coffee*

Luna: how are you guys doing?

Brightclaw: great!

Brightheart: okay...

Cloudtail: yawn.

Jayfeather: so what is the Pain of wounds about?

Brightclaw: Well, it's the Dog attack from a dangerous path told from the viewpoints of Cloudtail and Brightheart . It focuses in on their struggles and injuries both inside and out.

Brightheart/Lostface: Right now I'm unconscious after seeing Swift-paw-sob-sob die........

Cloudtail: I love you. *hug*

Luna: What kind of theme is going to be prevalent?

Brightclaw: well hope, suffering the usual.

Cloudtail(dreamily): And love.....

Lostface: *moves closer*

Larka: Getting Fluffy....

Jayfeather: Well I don't care cause I don't need to find love and -

Yoda: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Luna: *poke*

Yoda:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Luna: um.......

Jayfeather: umm....

Everyone: um.....

Mosshadow: *sends Yoda back to his dimension* Continue.

Jayfeather: is there anything supernatural?

Lostface: Is dying supernatural?

Mosshadow: well I think we'll need to wait and see for later chapters.... you guys can go now.

They leave.

Jayfeather: and then we have Return from Beyond the Red meadow by Mosshadow who's been subtly hinting about for the past two episodes *rolls eyes* Come in guys and someone Fill in For Larka's Camera!

Bran: I'll do it for Larka !

Larka: Thanks.

Jayfeather: and so the main characters of this story are Larka , Fell, Morgra, Kar, Brassa , Beryx and Adriana for the Protagonists. For the Antagonists we have Jalgan and Wolfbane. And we have Inferno by Longsharpfangs as a protagonist too.

They all come in.

Larka: Whoa wait, who's Beryx and Andriana and Inferno?

Mosshadow: Beryx and Adriana are my Human OC s and Inferno is from another author.

Wolfbane: Hey lets pick these morons off while in this show so we can rule the universe!

Jalgan: Why not HA HA HA !

Wolfbane: Shut up only I can laugh evilily! You must snigger quietly cause you're just my pathetic minion!

Jalgan: he he he , he

Fell: *twitch*

Jalgan: Don't twitch at me you *bleep* I'm gonna rips your frikin entrails out! And then I'm gonna suck you're blood! HA HA HA HA !

Wolfbane: hey, what did I tell you about laughing!

Jalgan: sorry master....

Beryx: um unlike all you animals I'm a army sergeant so I have to go to work so bye! *runs off* .

Adriana: and I have to perform a surgery right now bye! *runs off after her brother*.

Luna: So then whats the plot?

Mosshadow: the plot is set after both books and the story seeing is believing by Darkangel783. In that story Larka, Morgra and Fell assisted three descendants of the character Alina from the last book to stop Jalgan and Valderan's spirits who had returned from the afterlife to wreak havoc. This is concerned with them being reincarnated along with Kar and Brassa to stop the Demon Wolfbane-

Wolfbane: YAY me!

Mosshadow(Chucks Wolfbane through a window): from conquering the world. It's kinda like Final Fantasy Dissidia where it's a final battle between Good and Evil . And then there's lots of Deity appearances . And it's set in 2081 so it's also a scifi story.

Wolfbane: *comes back though window* Ack my back , get me some aspirin servant!

Jalgan: yeah dude.

Mosshadow: and don't worry the characters talk normally instead of with the accents I give them here.

Jalgan: aw*bleep* .

Jayfeather: Okay whats the themes.

Larka: good vs evil.

Morgra: we all know that!

Jalgan; Power! BWAH HA HA !

Wolfbane: HEY REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT STEALING MY LAFFS!

Fell: Revenge, which is probably the most used Sight theme.

Brassa: Hate, which is probably even more used.

Morgra: Anger, which is the most used in any fantasy story. And it's cool*smile*.

Inferno: love......

Kar: yeah love.. wait who are you anyway?

Morgra: he's my boyfriend!

Inferno:*hug*

Fell: What!?*grabs laptop and searches rapidly through Longsharpfangs fanfiction archives. (Though there only one story written.* ) Oh this one, Devoted Morgra! Okay*reads* WOAH ! You're a demon!

Inferno: um please be quiet about that.

Audience: WHOa!

Wolfbane: you're a demon? Yay join me in evil!! HA HA HA!

Inferno: um no thanks , I'm not evil...

Jalgan: traitor!

Morgra: *breaks Jalgan's neck*

Jalgan: Damn, not again!

Luna: next question, are there any supernatural appearances?

Everyone: NO DUH!

Mosshadow: and we're out of time! I don't want to give anything more so read the story people and Brightclaw's too! And make sure to ask for interviews because we're running low! BYE

Everyone: BYE!

Wolfbane: I'm gonna rule the world ha ha !*everyone knocks him down*.

The end!

Jayfeather: TA DAA! Where's sticky?

I said the end!

Jayfeather: but sticky!

Shut up! THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. 3 Interviews!

SPECIAL BONUS: YOU GET TO SEND IN NAMES FOR TWO OF MOSSHADOW's UNAMED OCS!

Character list: Jayfeather and Luna( OC by Dragnerz)

Guest: Skull (from Tortured souls again!)( Because I couldn't remember anyone right now)

Camera: Larka(sight)

Teleprompter: Lionblaze

Lights: Otulissa(GGH)

Interviewees: Jadepaw from The warrior code is meant to be broken, Right?(By Jadepaw) Curse from Cursed by Fallingsnow14. And then Stranglepaw and Fearpaw from toyed Fear Strangled white. By Icethroat21.

This is a follow up to Jayfeather Talk featuring only interviews instead of tortures and dares.

Jayfeather: Aw man, why must we have a bonus section?

Mosshadow: Cause I'm processing our interviews.

Luna: He needs to finish reading some of them cause his Internet malfunctioned for a little bit. And Larka isn't here to film.

Otulissa: Why is she not here?

Larka(Annoyed): Cause I'm busy saving the world from demons! So get another camera guy.*runs off*.

Lionblaze: Lets fool around on the Internet!

Mosshadow: Sure.

Few minutes later----

Mosshadow goes on youtoube, Luna goes on Deviantart and everyone else goes to .

Mosshadow: *Types in Firestar* Hmmm , hey look ! A video about scourge and Firestar fighting! *Watches vid*.

Computer: Unsupported data.

Mosshadow: Shoot.(A/N : This really did happen!)

Otulissa: Hmmm *looks at Guardians of Ga'hoole road trip* WOW WE TRASH A SEVEN ELEVEN!

(A/N : Everything here is what I actually watch or read.)

Luna: Hmmm,*types in redwall* Hey a map....a really low detail map....

Jayfeather: I can't see.....

Lionblaze: Hey, *Goes to Twilight section* No wonder they have more stories than warriors! It's all one-shots! And each is a measly 200 words! Cheaters!!!

Mosshadow: okay, *types in Brightheart* It's one about the dog attack. *watches* Hmm a couple quotes and a slide show, come on.

Luna: Types in Slagar(From Redwall) Uh-huh, what does this have to do with the Phantom of the Operah?

Lionblaze: *reads Brightclaw's fic The pain of wounds* This is not factual!(I know it's not because I edited it for her.)

Jayfeather: I can't see.... *cries and hugs Sticky*.

Otulissa: *Goes to Sight Fanfiction crossovers * *Reads The true Wolfbane* Okay.... *twitch* An AU with Sephiroth from Final Fantasy??!!!

Luna: I wonder what pics Tigerstar has. ….. WOW Tigerstar with a Terrorist headband! HA HA HA.

Mosshadow: *searches Morgra* Hmmm some kinda lullaby …. *clicks on it* ….. WTF ! They used Zira's annoying song for the slideshow background, Hmm *Turns off speakers* Needs better timing if they wanted to match the pics with the words.

Zira: You don't like my singing!

Mosshadow: Your voice is fine, your lyrics suck *Bleep* . Do you think I want to here you sing about hatred and destruction?

Zira: Destruction is fun! *Mental smile*

Mosshadow: Ack I hate your stupid smile!*Whacks her with a frying pan*

Zira: Mommee! I gotta boo-boo*runs off*.

Mosshadow: er.... *goes and watches Mario in Grand theft auto* Ha ha !

Jayfeather: *Wallows in self pity*

Stop wallowing in self pity kitty.

Jayfeather : oh I was wondering when you would show up narrator. Don't make rhymes with me.

Why not just go and listen to that ipod beside you.

Jayfeather: YAY! *listens to Three Days Grace* Sob this reminds me of Hollyleaf (he is listening to Animal I have become).

Luna: Hmmm I wonder what Fell has.... *choke , cough ,laugh* Okay, when was his tongue forked and when did he have that many scars. *Rolls on ground laughing at how badly drawn the picture is*.

Otulissa: *In Lion king archives* hmm. WOW ! A Lion king story with Child abuse, Demons, Excessive amounts of violence, suicide , and gun violence, and Karma. Wow suicide bombing, mafia, flamethrowers , highly clichéd Zira returns , cross species rape......(Yes this story was disturbing but not graphic)

Lionblaze: *In M-rated Warriors section,* hmm Graystripe goes gay with Firestar! (I didn't read but I saw the summary)

Graystripe: Me go with Firey? Of course I would make out with him!

Everyone: *stare*

Graystripe: I can't believe I admitted that. But I had fun! *Runs off*

Firestar: I luv you two!

Luna: It's I love You too.

Firestar: Who the hell carrrrres, I am Firrrrrrestarrrrr, the grrrrreatest and most purrrrrrfect Leaderrrrr everrrrr. And I love kittypets. Brrrrringing them into my clan ---

Larka: I'm BACK! Lets start the show! Just knocked out a vampire in that last chapter.

The cameras suddenly turn on and the audience comes in.

Jayfeather: Oh great lets start. Hello and welcome to Jayfeather talk!! And where's sticky!

Zira: I have sticky!*holds up sticky*

Jayfeather: Well then eat this *Takes out minigun *

Zira: *hides behind Nuka*

Nuka:Mommy please don't--

Jayfeather: *shoots Nuka and most of the audience because he's blind*

Zira: Ha ha ! I am still alive!!!!

Luna: No technically you're not , you're just a ghost that can take actual damage.

Mosshadow: Actually she is alive because I'm about to make a jump into Lion King fanfiction with a lionking III story.

Larka: You mean the extraordinarily clichéd Zira comes back thing?

Mosshadow: Yes with a highly un-cliched twist.

Luna: And what might that be?

Mosshadow(simply):Amnesia....*goes off to get donuts*

Jayfeather: *puts gun back in the table of wonders* (Which survived Hollyleaf's bomb from last season) Okay lets get started now, grab Zira, security!

Graystripe runs out and attacks Zira with a frying pan .

Otulissa: cough frying pan?

Skull: I'm backkkkk! It is I , Skull the , insane , sadistic , crazy ,mental, pointless , and pathetically(In the author's opinion) boring OC! Yahooo!

Luna : Yay, he's the guest, okay, how shall we maim, kill or mentally scar him him?

A large chunk of the roof falls down and turns Skull into a juicy and rather succulent meat pancake. Blood oozes like ketchup sauce from the side. It dribbles like Breezepelt's drool down the side of the stage. Finally it pools on the floor like the puddles Blackstar obssessively stares in. To make a long story short it was weird and looked rather painful.

Luna: Man.. I need a better job, I can't believe my author let Mosshadow use me.

Jayfeather: that was quick.... Today we have Jadepaw from The warrior code is meant to be broken, Right?By Jadepaw.

Jadepaw enters the room .

Luna: Hi and welcome to Jayfeather talk.

Jadepaw: Hi! I excited ! Yay!

Jayfeather: just shut up and answer the questions!

Luna: *Slap!* Okay Jadepaw, were going to focus on your StarClan Connection.

Jadepaw: Sure.

Jayfeather: Do you like it?

Jadepaw: It's kinda creepy but overall its interesting to be involved in something important.

Luna: Are you figuring out what Bluestar is telling you?

Jadepaw: not really, StarClan is soo confusing.

Larka: Hmpf like someone I know.

Tsinga: *rolls eyes*.

Tsarr: ha ha.

Tsinga: *Slap*

Morgra: ha ha---*notices Tsinga* gulp....

Sound of both getting slapped.....

Luna: are you scared of dying fulfilling this prophecy?

Jadepaw: GULP! I never thought of that! No , I don't wannna dieeeee!*is hysterical*.

Lionblaze: Maybe that was a bad question....

Jadepaw: mommmmeeee!*runs away*.

Jayfeather: nice going...

Luna: blame your brother, moron! He's the teleprompter, he gives the questions!!!!*slashes Jayfeather*

------commercial-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tigerstar: be evil! It's good for your health!

Simba: no it's not!

Zira; yes it is!!

Luke skywalker: stay away from the dark side!!

Fell: la la la … what are you guys talking about?

Tigerstar: evil! Mua ha ha h

Fell : I don't care bout this crap … see ya!

----------end of commercial--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jayfeather:*is wrapped in bandages* I hate the world*goes to emo corner *.

Luna: sigh... my dysfunctional Co-host.... And next we have Curse from Cursed.

Curse:*comes in with an evil smile* hello.

Luna: so Curse, um nice name... how did you get it?

Curse: because I am the leader of BloodClan and we are evil , bloodthirsty , stupid and detrimental to society. YAY US!

BloodClan: Hooray for Cursy!

Luna: and how is your vendetta against Firestar going?

Curse: soon he will be dead! And Scourge will be avenged! HA HA !

Scourge: awww thats my girl!

The two evil and very demented cats share a warm (and off canon) hug and affection purrs.

Larka: off canon....

Luna: so have you ever loved someone? Ever think of a mate?

Curse: why of course! I love death and destruction! *hugs Cat version of the Grim Reaper*.

Grim reaper: uh huh.... just because I'm the embodiment of death it doesn't mean I like it!

Curse: WHAT! THATS IT I'M BREAKING UP!!

Grim Reaper: what ever... I've got lots of girls*turns to a group of Goth and Emo people*.

Curse: I'll kill you!!!

Grim reaper: yeah right.... *texts on iPhone*

Luna: next! Its Fearpaw and Stranglepaw from Toyed Fear Strangled white.

Fearpaw: Hey bro , no ones looking! Lets kill everyone!

Stranglepaw: attack!!

Luna: hey but we haven't started the interview yet!!

Fearpaw: die!*neck slash*

Luna:*immobilizes Fearpaw with the Sight* Can't you wait for the show to end then try to kill us?

Fearpaw: never! Surprise is the best weapon!

Larka: well then eat this!*shoves a pie in his face*

Fearpaw: AHHH! *falls off stage *

Stranglepaw: I'M GOONNNA KILL YOU DESPITE THE FACT YOU'RE 6 TIMES MY SIZE!

Larka: Can't we resolve this in a peaceful manner?

Fearpaw:*is still covered with pie* Never! *licks pie* Man this is good, is it organic?

Lionblaze: I shall save you all!

Lionblaze runs down from the control room and completely pwns the two cats.

Mosshadow: well then are you guys done yet?*sees blood and destruction* I think …...

Jayfeather: *comes from emo corner* yeah, we're done.

Mosshadow: okay then.(he gestures towards two Gray wolf cubs he has beside him) These are Larka's siblings. Their semi-Oc so I need names for them. When you review PLEASE GIVE A NAME FOR EACH ONE OF THEM , GENDER CAN BE UP TO YOU! OKAY?

Luna: and thats all for now! Bye!!!

Everyone: bye!!

* * *

**REVIEW PEOPLE! AND GIVE NAMES FOR THOSE TWO WOLF CUBS WHO WILL BE USED IN RETURN FROM BEYOND THE RED MEADOW! BYE!!**


	6. Hello?

A/N : Hello? no one's given these two wolf pups names so i can't write their chapter. Please suggest something! Bye!


	7. First half of Finale!

Character list: Jayfeather and Luna( OC by Dragnerz)

Guest: Shetani Oc by me!

Camera: Larka(sight)

Teleprompter: Lionblaze

Lights: Otulissa(GGH)

Interviewees: The true Wolfbane by Kage Bushin No jitsu. Can't run forever by Wolfgirlnowandforever. The Tana and hyena Trio multi-author franchise by TearthGrill.

Here's the last episode for the mini-series. The main season starts around Christmas. I'll take any Ocs that you want for the cast and crew.

And I don't own Saffron , he's by Long sharp fangs, though I'm the only one to write about him yet, so I kinda own him :). And we ignored the 8 character limit for this episode.

Mosshadow: and now finally is our last episode for the mini-series.

Luna: Halleujah! I miss Dragnerz!

Jayfeather: Whew, but don't I have to come back for season 2?

Shetani: hi! I think, you're here next season.

Larka: Yeah, unfortunately you do. Oh, wow, my cousin is here now too.

Saffron: Hey! Guys!*is hyper* What are we doing?!?!

Otulissa: Groan....

Saffron: So what is my job?

Jayfeather; Security, Cloudtail was drunk the other night and made several females , uh.... Well lets just say.....

Luna : He's been arrested for rape.

Larka: Omigod, don't poison his innocent mind!

Saffron: I'm like older than you buy at least 4 years.

Mosshadow: maybe 3.

Saffron: *rolls Eyes*

Jayfeather: Lets start up and where is sticky?

Saffron: I was kinda bored and decided to burn something with my demon powers....

Jayfeather: *Goes insane*

Otulissa: Good thing we all have health insurance right?

----------A few minutes of cleaning up all the blood later---------------------------------------------------------

Shetani: I don't get it, why did you rip up every but Saffron?

Jayfeather:*shrug*

Randomness-meter: *is at 10%*

Mosshadow: lets start.

The stage turns on and everyone gets to their places.

Luna: First up is The AU fic the true wolfbane from the sight/FinalFantsy Crossovers section by Kage Bushin No jistsu.

The AU versions of Larka, Morgra, Kar, Fell, Sephiroth , and Palla come onto stage.

Non-AU Larka(Camera) : Hey, wait a minute! This doesn't make sense! There's two of me now! And there's my friends in the audience! This can't be possible!

AU Larka: Hey ! Why's there two of me? Omigod! I look so sexy!

Normal Larka: *HEADBASHES*

Jayfeather: damn ! Mosshadow!!! *SUPER FACEPALM*

Mosshadow: uh, a dimensional Paradox isn't a big matter?

Randomness Meter: *Climbs to 15%*

Sephiroth: Okay, this is kinda weird.....

AU Morgra: Oh *Bleep* It! Lets kill em all!! Muha ha-

Luna: Uh, lets just play the plot video and talk about it, then you guys can violently disembowel each other?

-------Video-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larka: la la la. *looks into conveniently placed body of water with Sight powers* Omigod! Morgra is alive and with this emo looking human with a really long sword! It has to be some evil plot for world domination!

Kar: *Gasp* We must tell everyone!!

Readers: No duh?!

Meanwhile.....

Morgra: mu ha ha , I have resurrected you from this awesome video game*Holds up Finalfantasy disc* ! You are the true Wolfbane *cough* hence the name of the title*Cough* . Now you must help me with world domination! *Long evil laugh*

Sephiroth: Uh....... Why me.....

Morgra: because it's the plot you *Bleep*!

Sephiroth: How did you resurrect me then?

Morgra: I killed this dude , and used her soul, stupid idiot who said she was governor of alaska! So you are Wolfbane God of Evil!!

AN: GUESS WHO THAT WAS!

Sephiroth: Cool, i've always wanted to be a god! You get all these girls! And a sexy corvette ! And lots of people worship you and--

Final fantasy players reading this: Groan, his insane messiah complex is acting up again!

Morgra: SHUT UP!

Meanwhile.....

Larka: OMIGOD PEEPS! WE MUST SAVE THE WORLD AGAIN CAUSE THIS IS AU!!

Everyone: *Groan*.

Readers: Groan!

Weird readers: YAY!!

One explanation later.....

Slavka: Great, so Fell isn't Wolfbane and there's this emo guy who is ? Great....

Huttser: OMIGOD STOP SAYING FELL IS A DEMON !!

Everyone argues!

Fell: Me like pie!

One argument later......

Random wolf named Vincent: Hey guys! I can help you with your problems ! I know this human dude who can like help you guys! Does anyone have any pie!?

Everyone: HUH?

Meanwhile....

Morgra: lets go into that peaceful, happy, scenic , touristy village to get some food! *gives shopping list*

Sephiroth: Why so many pills?

Morgra: Umm... old people need lots of medience?

Sephiroth: Do you have a drug abuse problem?

Morgra:*turns around and pops several Tylenol pills* What! Of course not !

Sephiroth: *Looks at pile of pill bottles that were full several minutes ago* Um...... *groans* Why me....*Begins Cutting himself* AH It hurts sooooo goooood! YEAH!!

Morgra : *Sucks on sharpie* Mmmmmm.

Readers: *Headbash* Stick to the REAL plot Mosshadow!

-----------End of video------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Some events have been modified from their original form to fit the nature of this story. 100% of all drug related events have been made up. Don't kill me original author!

Jayfeather: okay! Thats the end! Time for some questions.

Shetani: um yay! Number one, whats the evil plot?

AU Larka : La la la , um I think it's world domination.

Luna: It said that in the video!

AU Morgra: No ! It's not world domination! Its world destruction! *insane laughter*.

Non-Au larka: *takes Asprin* Can't , take , anymore , evil , laughter, on , this, show........

Mosshadow: Anyway I think the overall Crossovers idea was pretty good since the Sight and Final Fantasy VII have very complex characters and plot. The problem is that Kage Bushin still needs to explain massive plot holes.

Jayfeather: How do you guys feel about the whole, 'instead of killing Larka and Morgra simultaenously thing'you just get to try to kill each again instead of dying from that fall?

Au Larka: Whoa! I was supposed to die!?

Normal Larka: yeah...

Au Morgra: oh, well I just get to continue to take my revenge on Palla and Huttser and all of you pathetic fools!!!!

Readers: Mosshadow, you have used 'pathetic fools' wayyyy too many times on this show.

Mosshadow: Shut up reader!!! I think that that is the plot glitch, after one full book of Morgra trying to kill Palla and having succeeded in killing Brassa as her revenge for various reasons too long to explain, a fanfic continuing this is kinda boring. However the author says that there will be a plot change.

Luna: Great.

Sephiroth: Hey! Where did my sword go!

Saffron: *holds sword in mouth* Mosshadow told me too-

Sephiroth: NOOOO! DON'T DROOL ON NELLIE!!!

Mosshadow: You named your sword Nellie!???????

Sephiroth: Die you little cur! *Runs at Saffron*

Saffron immediately flames Sephiroth with demon fire. Unfortunately he sets all the interviewees on fire too.

AU Fell: AHHH! Its burns!

Non-AU versions of everyone (in audience): *Twitches uncontrollably*.

Tsinga: Wow, insane amounts of character bashing!

Normal Fell: ahhh, Moss, I am going to beat the *bleep* outta you!

Sephiroth: Hey! I'm getting third degree burns! This is better than using a knife!

AU Morgra: help! Need drugs!!! Overdose of ectasy pills needed!!!!!!!

A/N: I've always imagined Morgra with drugs...... I'm weird....

AU Palla: OMIGOD!.... I'm feeling the burn!!!

Luna: Hey, dump the fire suppression system on them! *grabs The remote and presses button*.

Lionblaze: Um, recently we filled the Massively oversized tank of water with an even larger amount of Gasoline.

Shetani: AH! RUN!

Everyone except the interviewees dives off stage. The entire stage explodes in a massive fireball.

Jayfeather: ow, my back!

Saffron: hey , I'm feeling fine.

Luna: Ack, thats cause you're immune to fire.

Saffron: whose idea was it to put gasoline in the fire suppression system?

Everyone still alive: Mosshadow!!!!

Mosshadow: Hey! It was Tigerstar's idea!

Tigerstar: of course!! Gasoline is the best way to put a fire out! Everyone knows that! Momee taught me!

Luna: THATS IT!! DIE YOU STUPID *BLEEP* *BLEEPING*! *Begins ripping the tabby to shreds*

Tigerstar: OH GOD! I NEED THOSE KIDNEYS*Is getting Kidneys ripped out*.

Luna:*Grabs chainsaw*

Tigerstar: OWWW! I NEEDED THAT ORGAN FOR MORE CHILDREN!! AHHHH!! HOW WILL I USE THE URINALS NOW!!

Janitor(Methuselah):Sigh, more organs to clean up from the floor, I'm still trying to scrape off the cat's brain from** last **episode!

Mosshadow: How about we use Larka's den now that we screwed up the studio.

Behind the the flaming studio begins to crumble into a massive heap of rubble. It so happens that Jalgan, Darkstripe, Kraar and Mudclaw are still trapped inside, because the author hates them.

Jalgan: No fair!

Mudclaw: Cheap God Modder!!

Mosshadow: haha!

A/N: Random fact: In the first half of the season finale for last season my co-author Brightclaw counted that I killed 15 characters! Right now we're up to ten!

Larka's family and friends in the audience: *FAINT* Please don;t use our den...

Larka: GRRR!

Shetani: Please Larka?*Kitten eyes* can we use your den...

Saffron: Yeah!! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!

Larka: Oh fine.....

---------later on--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huttser: DO NOT BREAK ANYTHING!!!!!!

Mosshadow: like whats the chance of that?

Randomness meter:*is a 55%*

Palla: ….........

Morgra:.........

Khaz:...........

everyone: ….......

Morgra: Do we have insurance?

Everyone: yeah, do we?

The screen blanks out for a commercial.

-----------Commercial-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tigerstar:*wearing priest clothes* Hi and welcome to Exorcism co!

Darkstripe: If you have an annoying or dangerous spirit/demon/annoying neighbor we'll help you get rid of them!

Clawface: we shall now demonstrate with Inferno!

Inferno: Woah! I thought this was for fur cleaner!

Tigerstar: *evil smile* DIE! *dumps bucket full of holy water on Inferno*

Inferno: Okay... now whats that supposed to do?

Darkstripe: I think it's past the expiration date.....

Tigerstar: Eat this!!! *waves various religious symbols in front of the demon.*

Inferno: Okay..... weirdos..... I have a charity to attend.

Clawface: NEVER!! MU HA HA ! *Wacks Inferno with a large Cross*

Inferno: man, I am getting so pissed!!!! DIE YOU m*BLEEEEEPPERS*.

A significant amount of fighting later.....

Inferno:*is covered in blood* Great, now I'm late for that charity, Pallas going to kill me....

He walks out angrily, his tail accidentally lashes against a tub on a table that is labled *Demonic spirits, DO NOT touch or expose to oneself under possible chance of possession and possible insurance costs*. The said tub falls and breaks upon the three unconscious villains......

Tigerstar:ooooooo, weird black swirly thingies are coming towards me!

Dun dun daaaaa............

-------------------at larka's home---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mosshadow: so I guess we'll have to end that interview since everyone is in the hospital.....

Luna: what else is new..

Shetani: any predictions?

Mosshadow: Well, I hope this story kills Palla!

Palla: Woah! WHATTTT!!!!

Mosshadow: you are so boring, the only good lines you have are at the end of the second book during the heaven scene....

Palla: but I didn't say anything!

Mosshadow: Exactly!!

Palla: SOB! *runs off crying*

Luna: that was cold.

Mosshadow: and I bet that human Vincent mentioned was Cloud.

Jayfeather: I suppose.....

Larka: I'm glad I'm not in that story, though being in Mosshadow's is probably more dangerous.....

Mosshadow: And I think the characters are kinda off.

Everyone: Who cares!

Mosshadow: So lets bring in Cloud Strife whom is the mystery character while everyone else is in the hospital being treated for 3rd degree burns.

Cloud walks in.

Mosshadow: hi!

Otulissa: hi!

Everyone: hi!

Cloud: hello people!

Luna: So you are here for The true wolfbane.

Cloud: Yeah, and I'm excited even though I haven't made my first appearances yet.

Jayfeather: So what will your role be?

Cloud: Well so far Kage Bushin plans for me to help Larka and Crew learn to use Materia , which is the form of magic in FFVII. I helping them defeat Sephiroth and Morgra from what ever insane plans they have. And plus I got an awesome bada*Bleep* sword and this , hot, sexy , bond hair to make all the readers tremble at my hotness! Not to mention the gravity defying spikes! It costs a million Gil for all the hair gel I use.

Randomness Meter: is at 60%

Sephiroth(Who has healed rather quickly): NEVER ! I will kill you! With the power of my long, sexy , silver hair! Death to spikey , gel covered hair! Taste the evilness and insanity of longness!

Cloud: Eat my spiky, gravity defying spikes of good !

Sephiroth: never ! Fool! *Ruffles up Cloud's hair with a nuggie*.

Cloud: NOOOO! moth*Bleeper*. *BLEEP* *BLEEEEEEPER* I will have my revenge on your long hair!!

Randomness meter: is , over nine thousand!

Cloud promptly cuts off Sephiroth's long hair.

Sephiroth: Ack! Noooooooo!! *sucks thumb in fetal position*

Cloud: ha ha! Now taste the power of my really thick sword!

Sephiroth: Never! You shall taste the power of my really long sword!

Cloud: Oh yeah , well mines thicker!

Sephiroth: Mines longer!!!

Cloud: Thick!

Sephiroth: long!

Luna:*Facepalm* Do you idiots have any idea how wrong that sounds!

Jayfeather: huh? What do you... oh wow! That was wrong...

Shetani: so random! What should we do?

Mosshadow: Usually when talk shows have a problem like this they go into a commercial.

Luna: Good idea! Any more and this will become T rated!

Cloud: Mine is soo----*is cut off by commercial*

-------------------Commercial-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Advertiser: Hey kids, do you want to be like Edward Cullen? Well its simple. Buy our product 'sparkleness sparkles' you can look just like Edward!*Picture of product* Just sprinkle sparklyness sparkles over yourslef and stand out in the sun! *Picture of little kids standing all sparkley* now you are just as sparkly as Edward!

Little kids: Omigod! I'm a sparkley vampire!! *they all run around sparkley!*

------------end of commercial--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I got that joke while making fun of a Twihard friend.

Jayfeather: Okay we're back from break!

Shetani: and we got rid of those jerks!

Larka: OMIGOD! That commercial was true! I'm all glittery like Edward!! *is covered in glitter* And my fur is white so I'm pale as Eddy!

Luna: *Has 'ok' look*NEXT! We have Can't run forever by Wolfgirlnowandforever!

Darkla and Gakad walk out from the deeper section of the den.

Darkla: Hi!

Cast: Hey!

Gakad: mu hah ha! I shall have you now !!!

Luna: Can't you idiots talk to us before embarking on personal agendas!!!*Slaps Gakkad*

Gakad:Grr!

Mosshadow: So here we have Darkla and Gakad, in Can't run forever Darkla and her pack escape the evil Gakad who wants her for a mate. The fic is set in the Sight universe but with a full OC cast and no mention of canon events or prophecies. Play the video guys!

Otulissa:*Presses button* sure. I need coffee.

-----------Video--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Quotes mean direct words.

Simet: whistle, hey look there a wolf unconscious on the ground!

Darkla: urggghhh, where the hell am I ?

Hin: "Sweetie, can you wake up for us?"

Darkla: aghh...

Inel: OMIGOD! She has swine flu ! Run!!!

Simet: *FacePalm*

Hin: She's just exhausted...

some time later-----

Simet: *looks at Darkla* Wow she's hot!

The four are walking through the trees

meanwhile ----

Raven: whistle... hey ! There they are! Now I can tell my evil master where to find them and cause bodily harm like all insane Sight characters do! Hallelujah!

For some strange reason an angelic choir sings a chord along with the accompanying light from the heavens.

Gakad: Mu ha ha! "I Final found you Darkla"*Even more angelic light and 'ahhhhhh' sound*

Raven's thoughts: this is stupid. I'm stuck with an insane moron, and he gives me no health care coverage, 401k or even dental! I love dental!!

"Cliff hanger dun dun daAAAAAAA!"

--------------end of video-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now we are cutting to a long break because I need get this half up and we have gone over the 10 page per episode rule. So bye and I'll be back for the second half! And a special thanks to Dragnerz for suggesting a name for the wolf pups last show.

Character list: Jayfeather and Luna( OC by Dragnerz)

Guest: Shetani Oc by me!

Camera: Larka(sight)

Teleprompter: Lionblaze

Lights: Otulissa(GGH)

Interviewees: The true Wolfbane by Kage Bushin No jitsu. Can't run forever by Wolfgirlnowandforever. The Tana and hyena Trio multi-author franchise by TearthGrill.

Here's the last episode for the mini-series. The main season starts around Christmas. I'll take any Ocs that you want for the cast and crew.

And I don't own Saffron , he's by Long sharp fangs, though I'm the only one to write about him yet, so I kinda own him :). And we ignored the 8 character limit for this episode.

Mosshadow: and now finally is our last episode for the mini-series.

Luna: Halleujah! I miss Dragnerz!

Jayfeather: Whew, but don't I have to come back for season 2?

Shetani: hi! I think, you're here next season.

Larka: Yeah, unfortunately you do. Oh, wow, my cousin is here now too.

Saffron: Hey! Guys!*is hyper* What are we doing?!?!

Otulissa: Groan....

Saffron: So what is my job?

Jayfeather; Security, Cloudtail was drunk the other night and made several females , uh.... Well lets just say.....

Luna : He's been arrested for rape.

Larka: Omigod, don't poison his innocent mind!

Saffron: I'm like older than you buy at least 4 years.

Mosshadow: maybe 3.

Saffron: *rolls Eyes*

Jayfeather: Lets start up and where is sticky?

Saffron: I was kinda bored and decided to burn something with my demon powers....

Jayfeather: *Goes insane*

Otulissa: Good thing we all have health insurance right?

----------A few minutes of cleaning up all the blood later---------------------------------------------------------

Shetani: I don't get it, why did you rip up every but Saffron?

Jayfeather:*shrug*

Randomness-meter: *is at 10%*

Mosshadow: lets start.

The stage turns on and everyone gets to their places.

Luna: First up is The AU fic the true wolfbane from the sight/FinalFantsy Crossovers section by Kage Bushin No jistsu.

The AU versions of Larka, Morgra, Kar, Fell, Sephiroth , and Palla come onto stage.

Non-AU Larka(Camera) : Hey, wait a minute! This doesn't make sense! There's two of me now! And there's my friends in the audience! This can't be possible!

AU Larka: Hey ! Why's there two of me? Omigod! I look so sexy!

Normal Larka: *HEADBASHES*

Jayfeather: damn ! Mosshadow!!! *SUPER FACEPALM*

Mosshadow: uh, a dimensional Paradox isn't a big matter?

Randomness Meter: *Climbs to 15%*

Sephiroth: Okay, this is kinda weird.....

AU Morgra: Oh *Bleep* It! Lets kill em all!! Muha ha-

Luna: Uh, lets just play the plot video and talk about it, then you guys can violently disembowel each other?

-------Video-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larka: la la la. *looks into conveniently placed body of water with Sight powers* Omigod! Morgra is alive and with this emo looking human with a really long sword! It has to be some evil plot for world domination!

Kar: *Gasp* We must tell everyone!!

Readers: No duh?!

Meanwhile.....

Morgra: mu ha ha , I have resurrected you from this awesome video game*Holds up Finalfantasy disc* ! You are the true Wolfbane *cough* hence the name of the title*Cough* . Now you must help me with world domination! *Long evil laugh*

Sephiroth: Uh....... Why me.....

Morgra: because it's the plot you *Bleep*!

Sephiroth: How did you resurrect me then?

Morgra: I killed this dude , and used her soul, stupid idiot who said she was governor of alaska! So you are Wolfbane God of Evil!!

AN: GUESS WHO THAT WAS!

Sephiroth: Cool, i've always wanted to be a god! You get all these girls! And a sexy corvette ! And lots of people worship you and--

Final fantasy players reading this: Groan, his insane messiah complex is acting up again!

Morgra: SHUT UP!

Meanwhile.....

Larka: OMIGOD PEEPS! WE MUST SAVE THE WORLD AGAIN CAUSE THIS IS AU!!

Everyone: *Groan*.

Readers: Groan!

Weird readers: YAY!!

One explanation later.....

Slavka: Great, so Fell isn't Wolfbane and there's this emo guy who is ? Great....

Huttser: OMIGOD STOP SAYING FELL IS A DEMON !!

Everyone argues!

Fell: Me like pie!

One argument later......

Random wolf named Vincent: Hey guys! I can help you with your problems ! I know this human dude who can like help you guys! Does anyone have any pie!?

Everyone: HUH?

Meanwhile....

Morgra: lets go into that peaceful, happy, scenic , touristy village to get some food! *gives shopping list*

Sephiroth: Why so many pills?

Morgra: Umm... old people need lots of medience?

Sephiroth: Do you have a drug abuse problem?

Morgra:*turns around and pops several Tylenol pills* What! Of course not !

Sephiroth: *Looks at pile of pill bottles that were full several minutes ago* Um...... *groans* Why me....*Begins Cutting himself* AH It hurts sooooo goooood! YEAH!!

Morgra : *Sucks on sharpie* Mmmmmm.

Readers: *Headbash* Stick to the REAL plot Mosshadow!

-----------End of video------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Some events have been modified from their original form to fit the nature of this story. 100% of all drug related events have been made up. Don't kill me original author!

Jayfeather: okay! Thats the end! Time for some questions.

Shetani: um yay! Number one, whats the evil plot?

AU Larka : La la la , um I think it's world domination.

Luna: It said that in the video!

AU Morgra: No ! It's not world domination! Its world destruction! *insane laughter*.

Non-Au larka: *takes Asprin* Can't , take , anymore , evil , laughter, on , this, show........

Mosshadow: Anyway I think the overall Crossovers idea was pretty good since the Sight and Final Fantasy VII have very complex characters and plot. The problem is that Kage Bushin still needs to explain massive plot holes.

Jayfeather: How do you guys feel about the whole, 'instead of killing Larka and Morgra simultaenously thing'you just get to try to kill each again instead of dying from that fall?

Au Larka: Whoa! I was supposed to die!?

Normal Larka: yeah...

Au Morgra: oh, well I just get to continue to take my revenge on Palla and Huttser and all of you pathetic fools!!!!

Readers: Mosshadow, you have used 'pathetic fools' wayyyy too many times on this show.

Mosshadow: Shut up reader!!! I think that that is the plot glitch, after one full book of Morgra trying to kill Palla and having succeeded in killing Brassa as her revenge for various reasons too long to explain, a fanfic continuing this is kinda boring. However the author says that there will be a plot change.

Luna: Great.

Sephiroth: Hey! Where did my sword go!

Saffron: *holds sword in mouth* Mosshadow told me too-

Sephiroth: NOOOO! DON'T DROOL ON NELLIE!!!

Mosshadow: You named your sword Nellie!???????

Sephiroth: Die you little cur! *Runs at Saffron*

Saffron immediately flames Sephiroth with demon fire. Unfortunately he sets all the interviewees on fire too.

AU Fell: AHHH! Its burns!

Non-AU versions of everyone (in audience): *Twitches uncontrollably*.

Tsinga: Wow, insane amounts of character bashing!

Normal Fell: ahhh, Moss, I am going to beat the *bleep* outta you!

Sephiroth: Hey! I'm getting third degree burns! This is better than using a knife!

AU Morgra: help! Need drugs!!! Overdose of ectasy pills needed!!!!!!!

A/N: I've always imagined Morgra with drugs...... I'm weird....

AU Palla: OMIGOD!.... I'm feeling the burn!!!

Luna: Hey, dump the fire suppression system on them! *grabs The remote and presses button*.

Lionblaze: Um, recently we filled the Massively oversized tank of water with an even larger amount of Gasoline.

Shetani: AH! RUN!

Everyone except the interviewees dives off stage. The entire stage explodes in a massive fireball.

Jayfeather: ow, my back!

Saffron: hey , I'm feeling fine.

Luna: Ack, thats cause you're immune to fire.

Saffron: whose idea was it to put gasoline in the fire suppression system?

Everyone still alive: Mosshadow!!!!

Mosshadow: Hey! It was Tigerstar's idea!

Tigerstar: of course!! Gasoline is the best way to put a fire out! Everyone knows that! Momee taught me!

Luna: THATS IT!! DIE YOU STUPID *BLEEP* *BLEEPING*! *Begins ripping the tabby to shreds*

Tigerstar: OH GOD! I NEED THOSE KIDNEYS*Is getting Kidneys ripped out*.

Luna:*Grabs chainsaw*

Tigerstar: OWWW! I NEEDED THAT ORGAN FOR MORE CHILDREN!! AHHHH!! HOW WILL I USE THE URINALS NOW!!

Janitor(Methuselah):Sigh, more organs to clean up from the floor, I'm still trying to scrape off the cat's brain from** last **episode!

Mosshadow: How about we use Larka's den now that we screwed up the studio.

Behind the the flaming studio begins to crumble into a massive heap of rubble. It so happens that Jalgan, Darkstripe, Kraar and Mudclaw are still trapped inside, because the author hates them.

Jalgan: No fair!

Mudclaw: Cheap God Modder!!

Mosshadow: haha!

A/N: Random fact: In the first half of the season finale for last season my co-author Brightclaw counted that I killed 15 characters! Right now we're up to ten!

Larka's family and friends in the audience: *FAINT* Please don;t use our den...

Larka: GRRR!

Shetani: Please Larka?*Kitten eyes* can we use your den...

Saffron: Yeah!! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!

Larka: Oh fine.....

---------later on--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huttser: DO NOT BREAK ANYTHING!!!!!!

Mosshadow: like whats the chance of that?

Randomness meter:*is a 55%*

Palla: ….........

Morgra:.........

Khaz:...........

everyone: ….......

Morgra: Do we have insurance?

Everyone: yeah, do we?

The screen blanks out for a commercial.

-----------Commercial-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tigerstar:*wearing priest clothes* Hi and welcome to Exorcism co!

Darkstripe: If you have an annoying or dangerous spirit/demon/annoying neighbor we'll help you get rid of them!

Clawface: we shall now demonstrate with Inferno!

Inferno: Woah! I thought this was for fur cleaner!

Tigerstar: *evil smile* DIE! *dumps bucket full of holy water on Inferno*

Inferno: Okay... now whats that supposed to do?

Darkstripe: I think it's past the expiration date.....

Tigerstar: Eat this!!! *waves various religious symbols in front of the demon.*

Inferno: Okay..... weirdos..... I have a charity to attend.

Clawface: NEVER!! MU HA HA ! *Wacks Inferno with a large Cross*

Inferno: man, I am getting so pissed!!!! DIE YOU m*BLEEEEEPPERS*.

A significant amount of fighting later.....

Inferno:*is covered in blood* Great, now I'm late for that charity, Pallas going to kill me....

He walks out angrily, his tail accidentally lashes against a tub on a table that is labled *Demonic spirits, DO NOT touch or expose to oneself under possible chance of possession and possible insurance costs*. The said tub falls and breaks upon the three unconscious villains......

Tigerstar:ooooooo, weird black swirly thingies are coming towards me!

Dun dun daaaaa............

-------------------at larka's home---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mosshadow: so I guess we'll have to end that interview since everyone is in the hospital.....

Luna: what else is new..

Shetani: any predictions?

Mosshadow: Well, I hope this story kills Palla!

Palla: Woah! WHATTTT!!!!

Mosshadow: you are so boring, the only good lines you have are at the end of the second book during the heaven scene....

Palla: but I didn't say anything!

Mosshadow: Exactly!!

Palla: SOB! *runs off crying*

Luna: that was cold.

Mosshadow: and I bet that human Vincent mentioned was Cloud.

Jayfeather: I suppose.....

Larka: I'm glad I'm not in that story, though being in Mosshadow's is probably more dangerous.....

Mosshadow: And I think the characters are kinda off.

Everyone: Who cares!

Mosshadow: So lets bring in Cloud Strife whom is the mystery character while everyone else is in the hospital being treated for 3rd degree burns.

Cloud walks in.

Mosshadow: hi!

Otulissa: hi!

Everyone: hi!

Cloud: hello people!

Luna: So you are here for The true wolfbane.

Cloud: Yeah, and I'm excited even though I haven't made my first appearances yet.

Jayfeather: So what will your role be?

Cloud: Well so far Kage Bushin plans for me to help Larka and Crew learn to use Materia , which is the form of magic in FFVII. I helping them defeat Sephiroth and Morgra from what ever insane plans they have. And plus I got an awesome bada*Bleep* sword and this , hot, sexy , bond hair to make all the readers tremble at my hotness! Not to mention the gravity defying spikes! It costs a million Gil for all the hair gel I use.

Randomness Meter: is at 60%

Sephiroth(Who has healed rather quickly): NEVER ! I will kill you! With the power of my long, sexy , silver hair! Death to spikey , gel covered hair! Taste the evilness and insanity of longness!

Cloud: Eat my spiky, gravity defying spikes of good !

Sephiroth: never ! Fool! *Ruffles up Cloud's hair with a nuggie*.

Cloud: NOOOO! moth*Bleeper*. *BLEEP* *BLEEEEEEPER* I will have my revenge on your long hair!!

Randomness meter: is , over nine thousand!

Cloud promptly cuts off Sephiroth's long hair.

Sephiroth: Ack! Noooooooo!! *sucks thumb in fetal position*

Cloud: ha ha! Now taste the power of my really thick sword!

Sephiroth: Never! You shall taste the power of my really long sword!

Cloud: Oh yeah , well mines thicker!

Sephiroth: Mines longer!!!

Cloud: Thick!

Sephiroth: long!

Luna:*Facepalm* Do you idiots have any idea how wrong that sounds!

Jayfeather: huh? What do you... oh wow! That was wrong...

Shetani: so random! What should we do?

Mosshadow: Usually when talk shows have a problem like this they go into a commercial.

Luna: Good idea! Any more and this will become T rated!

Cloud: Mine is soo----*is cut off by commercial*

-------------------Commercial-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Advertiser: Hey kids, do you want to be like Edward Cullen? Well its simple. Buy our product 'sparkleness sparkles' you can look just like Edward!*Picture of product* Just sprinkle sparklyness sparkles over yourslef and stand out in the sun! *Picture of little kids standing all sparkley* now you are just as sparkly as Edward!

Little kids: Omigod! I'm a sparkley vampire!! *they all run around sparkley!*

------------end of commercial--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I got that joke while making fun of a Twihard friend.

Jayfeather: Okay we're back from break!

Shetani: and we got rid of those jerks!

Larka: OMIGOD! That commercial was true! I'm all glittery like Edward!! *is covered in glitter* And my fur is white so I'm pale as Eddy!

Luna: *Has 'ok' look*NEXT! We have Can't run forever by Wolfgirlnowandforever!

Darkla and Gakad walk out from the deeper section of the den.

Darkla: Hi!

Cast: Hey!

Gakad: mu hah ha! I shall have you now !!!

Luna: Can't you idiots talk to us before embarking on personal agendas!!!*Slaps Gakkad*

Gakad:Grr!

Mosshadow: So here we have Darkla and Gakad, in Can't run forever Darkla and her pack escape the evil Gakad who wants her for a mate. The fic is set in the Sight universe but with a full OC cast and no mention of canon events or prophecies. Play the video guys!

Otulissa:*Presses button* sure. I need coffee.

-----------Video--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Quotes mean direct words.

Simet: whistle, hey look there a wolf unconscious on the ground!

Darkla: urggghhh, where the hell am I ?

Hin: "Sweetie, can you wake up for us?"

Darkla: aghh...

Inel: OMIGOD! She has swine flu ! Run!!!

Simet: *FacePalm*

Hin: She's just exhausted...

some time later-----

Simet: *looks at Darkla* Wow she's hot!

The four are walking through the trees

meanwhile ----

Raven: whistle... hey ! There they are! Now I can tell my evil master where to find them and cause bodily harm like all insane Sight characters do! Hallelujah!

For some strange reason an angelic choir sings a chord along with the accompanying light from the heavens.

Gakad: Mu ha ha! "I Final found you Darkla"*Even more angelic light and 'ahhhhhh' sound*

Raven's thoughts: this is stupid. I'm stuck with an insane moron, and he gives me no health care coverage, 401k or even dental! I love dental!!

"Cliff hanger dun dun daAAAAAAA!"

--------------end of video-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now we are cutting to a long break because I need get this half up and we have gone over the 10 page per episode rule. So bye and I'll be back for the second half! And a special thanks to Dragnerz for suggesting a name for the wolf pups last show.


	8. Deleted scenes

Bonus chapter of deleted scenes!

This is a bonus chapter of little short segments I had thought about adding into the interviews but could never have time or had to keep the plot moving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

A short section during the previous episode with Skull(Hockey10 OC)

Skull: OMIGOD! I can't beilive it!!! Hockey cut my story down!!! HE THINKS THAT STUPID *BLEEP* IN THE MISTAKE IS BETTER THAN ME!!!! SOBBBB!!

Larka: …...

Jayfeather:.....

AU Larka:......... I want mommeee!

AU Morgra: I need Ectasy pills!!

Sephiroth: I hate life! *emo cuts!*

Skulls: I feel so pathetic, I must make myself feel better by HAVING FUN WITH FEMALES!! HA HA! *GRABS HONEYFERN* !

Honeyfern : ack! No ! Don;t rape me!!!

Skulls: as Tiggy said once last season , it's not rape if you enjoy it!!!

-----------------------end-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was for the previous episode too.

Larka: hey Saffron, why didn't Morgra drag you into her crazy scheme during the first book?

Saffron: well......*TRIGGER flashback*

Flashback to first book(The sight)---

Morgra: you must join me!

Saffron: NEVER! This is insanity!

Kraar: this is SPARTA!!!!!

Saffron:*breaks Kraar's neck* I will never join !

Morgra: I AM YOUR MOTHER!!!

Saffron: …..yeah... I kinda noticed that several years ago...BACK WHEN YOU WERE SANE!....... did you like expect me to fall to the ground whimpering 'no' and then jump off into an abyss?

Morgra: *groan* .

Kraar: my.... neck....

Unflash----

Larka: uh-huh........

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------end--------------------------------------

And this was for Curse during her interview.

Curse: sigh.. it sucks that Firestar killed dad...

Tigerstar: do you hate Firestar?

Curse: yeah...

Tigerstar: join me then and we shall rule the galaxy together !

Curse:????

Scourge: I am your FATHER!

Curse: DADDDYYYYY!! *Insert anime hearts*.

-----------------------------------------------------------------end------------------------------------------------------

This next one was for any episode....

Jayfeather: I'm bored....

Everyone: yeah.....

Mosshadow: well then.....*Evil smile* FLAMETHROWER TIME!!

Brightclaw(My co-author): YAY! *sets everyone on fire*

Everyone: ahhhh! Runs around in flames!

Otulissa: omigod! My complexion is ruined!

Saffron: wow, hot burny stuff....YAY! *hops around unaffected by the fire*.

Lionblaze: WOW, I'm a blaz'in .

-------------------------------------------------end----------------------------------------------------------------------

And this is a parody of my story Return from Beyond the red meadow. This was for episode 2 or 3.

Realm of Tor(aka heaven)...

Larka: whistle.... hmmm weird sparkle star over there is calling to me, maybe I should go over and see what it is.....*walks toward weird star*

Fell(Some where on a hill): hmmm... wonder where Larka is going..... come on lets go!

Morgra: wow , so you want to stalk your own sister ….

Fell: hey!

Morgra: *shrug* I'm not going.... you dragged me in for the prequel!

Fell: too bad! *grabs her and runs after Larka *

Kar(Somewhere behind the three): hey Brassa, lets follow them!

Brassa: no way! We could get caught up in a crazy adventure and be chased by the devil and demons and maybe crazy terrorists!

Kar : yeah right...

after getting reincarnated by weird glowy star----

Larka: like omigod! We're a live again! *does Irish jig*

Fell(wakes up): NOOO! Something stupid's going to happen now!

Morgra: *emo cuts*

Wolfbane: *flys down from the sky* why hello.

Morgra: OMIGOD , I need an autograph!

Larka: *facepalms*

Kar: *Unconscious, dreams very'interesting dreams about Palla' * oh yeah baby......take off those clothes!

Fell: why me....

Wolfbane: hello, I shall rule world and you shall not stop me!!! ha hah !

Jalgan: *comes* hi Fell! You're so SEXY! I wanna bed you---*cough* I mean I hate you and I'm going to suck your blood out and rip you guys apart! MU HA HA ! HA HA HA HA HAH AHAH

Wolfbane: hey! Evil laughter is copy righted to me! I'M GOING TO FILE A LAWSUIT!

Larka: this is not good at all...

Morgra: is it ever?*notices bunny* OMIGOD A BUNNY!!

Larka: dammit!*takes asprin pill*

-------------------------------------------------------end----------------------------------------------------------------

And here is a parody of my story TLK 3: Amnesia, it would have been a back up episode.

Zira: I shall kill you Simba!

Kiara: what the *BLEEP* *BLEEP BLEEEEEEPER* is wrong with you jerks ! War is not the answer!

Zira: omy goshy! You say peace is better than war! You must die!*attacks Kiara*

Kiara: *dodge*

Zira: *Falls off cliff * NOOO!! I will be back!!!

30 mins later---

on a random river bank

Zira:*washes up unconscious* *then wakes up* hey , I can't remember anything other than my name! YAY, now I can tell the IRA that I'm not in foreclosure!

--------------------------------------------------------------------end-------------------------------------------------

Okay thats all for now!

Jayfeather: WAHH!

Mosshadow: shut up!

The end


	9. Final half!

Character list: Jayfeather and Luna( OC by Dragnerz)

Guest: Shetani Oc by me!

Camera: Larka(sight)

Teleprompter: Lionblaze

Lights: Otulissa(GGH)

Interviewees: The true Wolfbane by Kage Bushin No jitsu. Can't run forever by Wolfgirlnowandforever. The Tana and hyena Trio multi-author franchise by TearthGrill.

Here's the last episode for the mini-series. The main season starts around Christmas maybe. I'll take any Ocs that you want for the cast and crew. However ,chance of continuation is very slim for this year due to the fact I have a very popular serious fic and I finally figured a good idea for a serious warriors fic.

And I don't own Saffron , he's by Long sharp fangs, though I'm the only one to write about him yet, so I kinda own him :). And we ignored the 8 character limit for this episode.

Mosshadow: okay we're back! And happy Halloween !

Luna: man that was a long break.

Jayfeather: who wants a jellybean?

Darkla: sure!

Jayfeather gives Darkla a white colored bean with yellow specks.

Darkla: hmm , why does this look familiar....

Jayfeather:*with a Black and amber bean* why does this look familiar.....

in audience------

Kar:*takes a jellybean like Darkla's* why does this look familiar.

Fell: HEY! White and yellow specks! It's Larka colored!

Morgra: Larka? Uh-huh.... *tosses her bean away* yuck, imagine how compassiony that must taste.

Kar:*sucks on bean* Hey , guys ! I'm sucking on Larka and man does she taste good!

Fell+morgra+inferno+Yellowfang+Bluestar+every dang audience member: uhhhhhh.....

Palla: that was very suggestive.......

Fell: *vomits on scourge*

Bluestar: oh starclan......

Inferno: you are starclan!

Stage----

Jayfeather: anyyyyyy wayyyyy....

Luna: why Gakad do you obsessively try to get Darkla as your mate, even though you killed her family and she hates you?

Gakad: why? Because I'm gonna go Chris Brown on her! She's just like Rhianna! Easy pickings! And then I'm gonna bang her up in multiple ways!!!!! MU HA HAH HA HHA HA HA HAH HA HA HAH HA AH!!!!!!!!!!

a few hours later-----

H AH HAH AH HA HA HHA HA HAH HA AH HA HAH AH AHA AHA HA H....

Larka: I can't take this!!!

Jayfeather: oh just shut up and hold the frikin camera!

Larka: SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP GAKAD YOU MOTHER*BLEEEEEEEEEPPP* * Wacks Gakad with a frozen fish!*

Gakad: why you *BLEEP* i'm gonna *bleep* you up tonight!!

Larka(in a freaky dark voice): I think not ! *pulls out m-16 and shoots Gakad alot*

Gakad: ahhhhh.... *dies in a massive pool of blood*

Larka: terminated... *Begins eating Gakads organs*

Shetani: a! Whaaa-a-a! What is wrong with her!!

audience---

Inferno: hey I think my niece just went insane!

Morgra: yay!! *coughs* I mean....

Fell: *Bleep* You*Bleep* *pulls out flame thrower and torches her and half the audience*

Mosshadow: erm.... I think we need a new camera dude....

Larka: nah ha ha ha ha!!! pathetic fools! *foams at mouth* I will have my revenge on all of you! Soon you will bow defeated to me! I will cover this world with darkness and hatred.... there is no love in the world...

Saffron: it's okay Larka... just follow me to the nearest asylum... man , why are you beginning to remind me of someone.*grabs his cousin and drags her out of the studio/den.*

Mosshadow: I get the camera!

Jayfeather: okay, now for Darkla, how do you feel about possessing the Sight?

Darkla: ahh I hate it! It is a curse upon me! I can no longer bear it! *begins reaching for something*

Luna: whoa! Don't try any thin---*insert sound of gunshot*

Darkla:*falls down dead after killing herself with a magnum*

Lionblaze: uh oh, we are really pushing the K+ rating.

-----------------------------break--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yellowfang: are you sick of annoying prophecies? Well then buy the prophecy decoder 9000! It is over nine thousand times better than anything you will see!

Goes into customer reports ---

Harry Potter:gasp! Now I know all about this prophecy!!! I will live after killing Voldy! Yay!!!

JK Rowling: hey!!!

next---

Sepia(Mistmantle chronicles) : whoa so that guy is the voyager?

Author: hey! She can't know that!!!

next---

Morgra: woah! I'm gonnna die!!! with out killing Palla!!! thats so cheap!!! I'm gonna file a lawsuit!

Larka: whoa! My bro is like Satan? Wow !

Kar: omigod! LARKA IS GOING TO DIE! NOOOO , MY LIFE HAS NO MEANING! *JUMPS OFF BRIDGE*

Fell/Wolfbane: I'm emo, delusional, and being taken advantage of? Yeah right, 'mother' obviously gave birth to me , despite not having a mate and being barren. And I am obviously a god despite the fact that I can't do anything other than torture the heck out of people. And I am obviously doing what is best for the universe despite helping 'mother' kill hundreds of people and being taught about darkness and satanic rituals and.....

David Clements-Davis: hey! Get out of here , you are ruining the plot!

Mosshadow: wow! Who knew I could be that sarcastic with Fell?

Next---

Firestar: gasp! Tigerstar is after me! …. well, I already knew that...

Tigerstar: gasp! I'm gay! …. Well, I already knew that.....

Bluestar: I'm insane! …. well, I did eat a lot of cocaine....

--------------------------------end-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yeah, that might have been a little too sarcastic.

Jayfeather: and now we are back with Tana and crew from the extremely popular Lion King universe created by Tearthgirll.

Tana: (she's a hyena) hi! I'm soo glad to be here today!

Shetani: hi! We're like in the same fandom , so thats cool!*they hi five*

Shenzi, Banzi , and Ed: hi!

Luna:*looks at paper*. The Tana universe spans across almost all of the authors works , it also expands as AU into the the Freak universe by another author. The series takes readers from the birth of the hyena Trio to their meeting of Tana during a fic in which they switch bodies temporarily with Nala and Simba. Then it goes on to a redemption/reincarnation fic with Zira, Scar and Nuka. In which Nuka falls in love with Tana. From there it moves on to a group of currently in progress anthro fics in which the plot is continued though the characters are humanoid and get to use cars and the like.

Jayfeather: video then!

A/N: please note that events have been shortened and modified because of all the ground needed to be covered.

-----Video--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From 'not just another lion king fic'

gates of heaven----

Scar: sigh... sorry I was evil and killed you.

Mufasa: sigh, how about if you can get a few certain animals to forgive you , you and Zira and Nuka can go to heave?

Scar: uh okay, how hard could this be...

a little while later----

The three appear alive on the pridelands.

Simba: hmmm who are these guys.....GASP OMIGOD

Tana: huh?

Banzai: oh it's nothing ..

Ed: *nods*

Shenzi: erm these are just some old friends, it's not like their dead or something....

a few chapters later----

Nuka: hey T

Tana: yeah....

Nuka: well, we've been around each other for a few weeks and I have something to tell you....

Tana: uh yeah?

Nuka: I …. love.... you!

There was a scream so loud all the nuclear missiles in North Korea blew up....

From anthro fic 'How shenzi got her groove back'-----

Shenzi: gasp ! I must get my money back from charity! I can't let people see me do a good deed!! I must keep my selfish image!*drags Ed, Banzai and Tana into a car*

Tana: aw come on!

A few minutes later----

Shenzi: you stay here while I go get the money!

Banzai: lets go to that bar!

Tana: I'm underage...

Banzai: screw that!

Ed: sigh....

several beers later---

Tana: hey look ! Pretty ponies!

Banzai:*half asleep* oh yeah! Take it all off girl!

Ed: *shakes head*

Shenzi: ooo, looks like you guys got wasted!

Ed : nods*

a few hours later---

Tana: wakes up in someone ELSES! Bed !

Banzai: *wakes up beside her* yawn , hey Tana....

Tana: gasp!

Banzai: hey wait a minute!

They both realize that they had been sleeping together.

Tana: oh god! We did it last night didn't we!

Banzai: well , we still have our clothes on!

Tana: oh please tell me we used protection! I'm too young to have a child!

----------------end-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna: so , T , in the story , you like to be called T instead of Tana, why is that?

Tana: because Tana is a south african name , and the people in the pridelands don't like southerners!

Jayfeather: wow, interesting!! not!

Shenzi: don't talk to our Tana like that!! *the trio attacks Jayfeather*

Readers: is it just me or are the crew and cast dropping like flies!

Shetani: and in many of the stories Nuka follows you around , do you get annoyed?

Tana: heck yeah!!!!!! He is a little over his head about me! And we are different species!

Mosshadow: I'm afraid we are out of time! Good bye!

---------------------------------------------the end-------------------------------------------------------------------

And sorry if I didn't write enough for Tana , I just really have to finish this and Its late, bye! You can all read my serious fics by going to my profile! Bye !

v


End file.
